Cutest Couple?
by bookwriter-lover1212
Summary: A story of Sabrina and Puck slowly falling for each other! i'm bad at titles and summaries, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Puck and Sabrina are 17, Red and Daphne are 11.**

**Puck's POV**

"Puck! I'm going to kill you!" Grimm screamed. She threw open my door and walked into the jungle of my room. She followed the path that led to my trampoline, but she had no idea she was about to set off various different pranks. She set off the first one and a bucket of unidentifiable liquid fell onto of her. She stopped where she was and screamed in frustration. I flew down onto the path in front of her and laughed.

"Well, aren't you beautiful this morning?" I said sarcastically and laughed even harder. She slapped me hard across my face and I was surprised to find it stinging.

"That hurt!" I said in more shock than accusation.

"Good," She said and walked back out of the room, probably to take a shower. We had school today and that means the old lady would make me take a shower too and I frowned at the idea. I went down stairs and sat at the table. I looked at my plate and their was some normal looking eggs and normal looking bacon.

"Is the old lady sick?" I asked Jake.

"No, why?" Jake asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Just wondering, since the food actually looks like what a normal person would eat," I said.

"Oh, that, Sabrina requested normal food for today, so she wouldn't be hungry on her first day of school," Jake replied. I shrugged and shoveled into my mouth. It tasted great. Now I know why Grimm likes normal food so much, I thought. Sabrina came down stairs and sat at the spot across from. The smell of apple shampoo filled the room and I looked up at Sabrina. She was beautiful like she always was, with her straightened blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a perfect tan. I almost regretted the prank I pulled on her this morning….almost. Jake left the room, probably because he thought we were going to start a fight.

"Glad to see you didn't eat all the food," Sabrina said with a smile.

"You're in a good mood this morning," I said. She shrugged and hummed while she fixed her food the way she liked it.

"You're starting to freak me out," I said.

"Why?" she asked in her happy voice.

"Because you're happy! That's not normal, you're always either mad or mopey!" I said.

"Well, I don't feel like being mad or mopey! Don't you ever wake up and just feel happy?" She asked, that definitely was like her.

"I wake up like that every morning," I said. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Would you like me to take your plate with me?" She asked.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Who are you and what have you done with the real Sabrina Grimm?" I asked totally freaked out.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The real Sabrina would never offer to take my plate!" I said. Sabrina shrugged and took our plates into the kitchen. Something was definitely up with Grimm and I was going to find out.

"Puck! Shower!" The old lady yelled down the stairs. I grumbled and walked up stairs and into the bathroom.

**Let me know what you think! Were the character's personalities weird?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina's POV:**

I am so tired of being at war with Puck. I was tired of waking up and instantly being hit with green slime. My plan? You get more with honey than vinegar. So I was going to be nice to Puck and try super hard not to blow up on him when he pulled his pranks.

I put the plates into the sink and went to watch tv while I waited for Puck so we could go to school. Daphne and Red went to the Ferryport Landing Elementary school and Puck and I went to Ferryport Landing High. Daphne came down stairs in a white dress with different colored polka dots on it.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked me.

"It looks very nice," I smiled at her. Red came skipping into the room in.

"Ready for school?" She asked Daphne.

"Yup, bye Sabrina," She called. Daphne and Red had to take the bus, so they had to leave the house earlier than Puck and I. Puck usually just flew us over to the high school.

"Oh, stop your complaining, you look very handsome," I heard granny say. Puck grumbled something back and started down the stairs. Granny had made him comb his hair and put away his green sweatshirt. Now he was wearing a pair of jeans without holes and a button up collar shirt. I held in my laughter and smiled at him.

"You look very nice," I managed to say.

"Thanks," He grumbled and picked up his backpack. I followed him outside and he took my hand we flew away. A few blocks from school he set us down.

"Can you fix me?" he asked.

"Your wearing a t-shirt right?" I said. He nodded. I rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and unbuttoned it. Then I ruffled his hair.

"That's all I can do," I said.

"Thank you," he grumbled and took my hand. He extended his wings and flew us the rest of the way to school. He set me down and then landed lightly on his feet next to me. A pack of girls began to form around Puck and I started to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Puck called and caught up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Puck, what could you possibly want with Sabrina," one of the popular girls that hung off of Puck's arm asked. Puck ignored the girl and turned back to me.

"I promised the old lady I'd keep you out of trouble," Puck replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Puck, you're just wasting your time," The girl said. Puck ignored her again. She grabbed Puck's arm and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Hey, back off. Can't you see he doesn't want anything to do with you?" I said angrily. She turned a bright red and let go of Puck's arm quickly. She glared at me before storming away.

"Thank you," Puck said and smiled at me.

"No problem," I said and walked into my classroom.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabrina's POV:**

Several times throughout class I found Puck staring at me with a weird, admiring expression. It was kind of making it hard to focus on the lesson.

"Okay, class. We're going to be working with partners and you're going to create a science fair project. You'll have the whole semester to finish it. Now go ahead and pick your partner and tomorrow we'll talk more about the requirements," the teacher said. I didn't really want to work with anyone in this class. I had no friends and I wanted to have a say in what the project was. So that crossed off almost everyone in the classroom. I sighed.

"Will you be my partner?" someone asked. I ignored it because who would ask me to be their partner.

"Sabrina?" they asked again. I looked up at Puck.

"You were talking to me?" I asked.

"Um yeah," Puck replied and sat at the empty desk next to me.

"So will you be my partner?" Puck asked again. I looked around the room. Every girl was glaring in my direction.

"Sure," I found myself saying. Was I insane?

"Awesome! I think we should do something with physics," Puck said.

"You're actually interested in the project?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, I've always liked science," he said and shrugged.

"Me too," I said and smiled.

"Seems we have more in common than we thought," Puck said.

"I hope not," I said and Puck scowled at me. The bell rang signaling the end of class. I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the door.

"Listen bitch, you stay away from Puck or I'll get you. I'll make sure he never looks at you again, because he's mine and everyone knows it," The girl that was hanging on Puck from earlier said.

"You artless onion-eyed flap-dragon! Don't you ever call Sabrina a bitch!" Puck growled at the girl. The girl gave him the finger.

"Do you bite your thumb at me?" he asked.

"What?" The girl replied looking completely lost.

"Do you bite your thumb at me?" Puck repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said and stomped away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked innocently.

"You just stood up for me! You never do that, and this morning you asked for my help and said thank you! That's not like you!" I said.

"Yeah, well you aren't exactly being yourself either! Usually when I pull pranks on you, you ignore me all day and give me death glares, but no! This morning you offered to take my plate to the sink, you didn't laugh at me when I asked you to 'fix' me, and you agreed to be my science partner! That's pretty crazy!" Puck replied.

"Maybe, it's because I wanted you to stop pulling pranks on me!" I said. He looked hurt, but I wasn't sure why. Did he seriously think I was being nice to him just because I wanted to? He turned away from me and walked into the crowd.

"Puck? Puck, wait," I said and ran up to catch up with him.

"I don't want to talk to you," he said. I reached out and took him arm, but he shook me off. The warning bell rang and I had to run to my next class.

Puck waited for me by my locker like he always does to take me back home. I smiled at him, but he turned his head away from me. The feeling of rejection rippled over me and I looked at my feet. I opened my locker slowly and put my books away.

"Puck?" I said getting ready to apologize. We walked out the front door of the school.

"Save it," he said harshly and grabbed my hand. He extended his wings and lifted me into the air, cutting off anything I was going to say. When we arrived back at the house he set me down gently and ran into the house to escape me. I sighed and walked to the front door of the house slowly. I sat down on the couch and huffed loudly.

"What's the matter liebling?" Granny asked sitting on the couch beside me.

"I'm a terrible person, Granny," I said.

"Oh dear, you're not a terrible person," she said and forced me to lay my head on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked. I told her everything that happened today starting with this morning and how Puck and I were acting funny and ended with the way he was so harsh at my locker.

"He hates me granny," I cried into her shirt. Then it dawned on me. Since when did I care about what Puck had thought about me, just yesterday I would have thought it was heaven if Puck was ignoring me?

"Puck doesn't hate you. He's angry with himself for letting himself be fooled by you into thinking that you actually like him," Granny replied honestly.

"But, that's just it. I actually kinda liked the way Puck and I were with each other today! That scares me! Why am I acting this way! Puck is my enemy, not my friend," I sat up to look at her.

"Honey, you were never enemies with Puck. Puck likes you as much as you like him," Granny replied. I sighed and shook my head.

"Granny there is something wrong with me," I insisted.

"It's called puberty, dear," she replied and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

**I apologize for the curse word. I don't usually use words like that, but I felt it was appropriate for the conversation. Was that chapter long enough? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Icky! I just realized that the little stars I've been putting in aren't showing up! I'm so sorry if that was confusing anyone!**

**Puck's POV:**

"Honey, you were never enemies with Puck. Puck likes you as much as you like him," I heard the old lady reply. Sabrina sighed.

"Granny there is something wrong with me," Sabrina insisted.

"It's called puberty, dear," The old lady replied and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

I got up from my eaves dropping spot and walked into my room. Did I really like being friends with Sabrina? I thought about all the times I had saved her life and the way my heart would beat fast when I thought she was in danger. I had to admit I would kill anyone who harmed a hair on her head. Maybe being friends with Grimm would be a good thing. No! What am I thinking? There was a soft knocking on my door.

"Puck?" I heard Sabrina call through the door. Let her in or say go away?

"Come in," I called back. She opened the door and too a step inside. She looked around the room, probably searching for buckets of slime.

"There is nothing," I said. She looked like she didn't believe me, but she took a step farther and nothing fell on her. She shrugged and walked the whole way to my trampoline. She looked up at me.

"Puck, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said, "It was just weird that you were being kind of nice to me, but I don't want to fight with you. I'm tired of crying at night," she said.

"You cry at night?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone at school thinks I'm joke. I come to school everyday with my hair glowing different colors, or a smell like a horse that hasn't showered and they say things Puck," she said. I have never seen her look so vulnerable. I slid down off the trampoline. I lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said. She looked surprised.

"It's okay," she said and I let go of her chin.

"I promise I won't prank you," I said.

"I give you permission to prank me on April fools day," she said and smiled at me.

"Lieblings! Time for dinner," The old lady called. I smiled at Sabrina one last time and went to go eat dinner. She followed me out the door and down to the dining room table. She wrinkled her nose at the glowing green spaghetti and I laughed which made her smile. Daphne was already sitting at the table and she bit down on her palm.

"One day you're going to make yourself bleed," I told her.

"What are you going to do when you get a boyfriend? Every time he reaches to hold your hand you'll put the other one in your mouth and I doubt that boy will last long," Sabrina said.

"Okay, I'll stop," Daphne said putting her hand at her side. Red looked at Daphne with a doubtful expression. I shook my head and laughed softly. Granny came into the dining room with a basket full of purple mashed potatoes. She sat them down on the table and I reached for the spoon to put some on my plate. I noticed Sabrina wasn't eating.

"Granny, you forgot the salt," I said.

"Salt? Since when do we have salt in the house? You know how bad it is for you!" the old lady replied.

"I know, but just this once?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll go see if I can find any," she said and got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed Grimm's plate and scraped most of the green spaghetti onto my plate.

"Will you eat that much?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose, but nodded. The old lady came back into the room and handed me some salt. I took it and sat it down beside me.

"Aren't you going to use it?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"No, I decided you were right and I didn't need any," I said.

"You made me get up and look for that salt for nothing? Oh Puck," she said and shook her head. Sabrina laughed and put some of them green spaghetti in her mouth. After dinner Red and Daphne cleaned up dinner and Sabrina and I went up to my room to think about ideas for our science project.

"What about a volcano?" Sabrina said.

"No, that's too cliché," I said.

"I'm surprised you know what the world cliché means," Sabrina said. I glared at her in a friendly way.

"I'm four thousand years old! I know things," I said.

"Yes, but you were 11 for 98% of the 4,000 years and you acted more like you 7," Sabrina answered.

"When you're a fairy prince you grow up faster. My mother insisted that I got a high level of education," I explained.

"Really? Then why do you act so dumb and fail all your tests?" Sabrina asked.

"Why would I? I don't want people to have high expectations. If they don't have expectations then I can't disappoint them," I replied. Sabrina gave me a weird look, but she dropped the subject and we returned to working on our project. Sabrina's stomach began to growl and I looked up at her. Her face twisted in embarrassment and I laughed.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat," I said.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"No, come on," I insisted and helped her to her feet. We walked down stairs and found it empty. I checked the clock in the kitchen. It was already midnight!

"Puck, it's late. I don't need anything I can wait until breakfast," Sabrina said. I ignored her and went to work on getting her a normal snack. I got out some tortilla chips and sprinkled some cheese on top of them. I put them in the oven and then hopped up on top of the counter next to Sabrina.

"You really didn't have to," Sabrina said.

"I owe you," I replied.

"Owe me? For what?" She asked.

"For all those pranks the past six years," I said. A small smile crossed her face. We talked and laughed for awhile.

"Puck, did you put the oven timer on?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh crap!" I said and jumped off the counter. I opened the oven door and smoke filled the room. The nachos were on fire! I grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire.

"Why didn't the fire alarm go off?" Sabrina wondered aloud.

"The old lady doesn't have one," I replied and scraped the nacho ash into the trash.

"Well thanks for trying Puck," Sabrina said and her stomach growled again.

"Come on I'll take you to the diner," I said.

"What? It's midnight isn't it closed?" Sabrina asked.

"No, the diner is always open," I said. Sabrina shrugged and followed me out the door. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and flew her to the Blue Plate Diner. Just like I predicted it was open. I opened the door and the bell above the door signaled that we were there. A woman wearing a name tag that said 'Betty' came out.

"Where's Farah?" I asked, shocked to see someone else.

"She's at home. She doesn't work at nights," Betty answered.

"Oh," I answered and sat down in one of the booths.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here for it being midnight," Sabrina said.

"A lot of everafters are nocturnal," I replied and looked through the menu. Sabrina wasn't even looking at her menu.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"You haven't looked at the menu," I replied.

"I forgot my wallet at home," she said.

"So?" I asked.

"So I can't pay for it!" she said.

"I'll pay for it. I wasn't expecting you to pay for yourself anyway," I said and laughed. She turned a deep red.

"It's always nice to offer," she defended herself.

"Well I'm offering," I said. Betty came over and took our orders and we ate the night away.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Sabrina, dear, you have to get up," Granny said. I groaned and stuffed my face in my pillow.

"Even Daphne is up before you! Did you and Puck stay up too late working on your science project?" Granny asked. I nodded and smiled when I thought about what really happened.

"Get up!" Granny said one more time and then left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I heard the door open again and I groaned.

"Come on, Grimm. Do you really want to be late to school?" Puck asked. I didn't answer. Puck kneeled down beside the bed so that he could look at me. He pushed back my hair away from face.

"I made real bacon," he said and I sat up.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Better, hurry before Marshmallow eats it all," Puck said.

"Oh no she isn't!" I said and jumped out of the bed. I ran out of the room and heard Puck laugh behind me. The smell of bacon floated up to me and I ran down the stairs. I flopped down into my chair and piled bacon onto my plate.

"If I had known bacon would bet you out of bed I would have gotten Puck to make it a long time ago," Granny said and laughed. I shoved some bacon into my mouth and sighed at how good it tasted.

"Whoa, Grimm, slow down. You might choke or something," Puck told me, but there was no slowing me down. I shoved it in piece after piece until all the bacon was gone and I had a huge stomach ache. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"I told you to slow down," Puck said. I just groaned in response.

"Hey, old lady, I think there's something wrong with Sabrina," Puck said. I groaned louder. Granny came in and felt my forehead.

"Well she doesn't have a temperature. She just ate too fast," Granny said. Puck still looked worried.

"Go take a shower," Granny commanded me, but I shook my head. My stomach felt like it was about to explode, there was no way I was going to make it upstairs.

"You have to," Granny argued with me, but again I shook my head. Granny took my arm and pulled me to my feet. My stomach ache increased and I hunched over and wrapped my arms around myself. Granny sighed.

"Take her upstairs," Granny told Puck.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daphne asked Granny. Puck lifted me off the ground and I never got to hear Granny's answer. Puck laid me down on my bed then sat beside me. He stroked my hair even though I was beginning to sweat from the pain. Luckily I was still in my pajamas and I wouldn't have to change. I rolled onto my side and curled up.

"No, you might make it worse," Puck said and forced me to lay flat. I groaned. Soon after that Granny came upstairs.

**Puck's POV:**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was just her eating too fast, but now I'm not so sure," The old lady replied. I thought back to what could have made her sick.

"Could it be food poisoning?" I asked.

"Maybe, but what could have poisoned her?" The old lady asked.

"Well, last night we went to the diner," I replied.

"What? When?" The old lady asked.

"A little after midnight," I replied.

"You're both grounded," She said. I frowned.

"It's probably just food poisoning then. Will you stay with Sabrina? I have some errands to run," She said. I nodded. She left and I sat with Sabrina. Her breathing was back to normal, but she was still pale and sweaty. She sat up in the bed and sighed. I leaned back on the head board and she put her head on me.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I didn't know this would happen," I said.

"It's okay," she replied and sucked in a breath.

"Do you want to try to take a shower?" I asked. I knew she couldn't stand not taking a shower every morning. She shook her head and closed her eyes. I picked up her hand and drew little designs on the back of it, eventually we were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting now I won't be updating as often because my sister is home from college **** sorry, but she's so nosy I can't write anything with her around.**

**Puck's POV:**

"Puck, wake up!" the old lady shook me. I opened my eyes and Sabrina was still fast asleep.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"The blue fairy is missing," the old lady replied.

"What? Just last night Betty told us she was at home," I said.

"Betty? Who's Betty?" The old lady asked.

"The woman who works the night shift," I replied groggily.

"No one, but the blue fairy works at the diner, Puck," the old lady said panic starting to fill her voice.

"Do you think they did this to Sabrina and kidnapped the blue fairy?" I asked.

"if you mean the scarlet hand as they then, I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised," The old lady replied.

"Isn't there somewhere we can take her to check her out?" I said referring to Sabrina with my hands.

"Yes, can you carry her to the car?" The old lady asked.

"Sure," I said and slowly got off the bed. Sabrina opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"We're taking you to the car," I said.

"I'm fine. I can walk to the car by myself," She said weakly. She slowly got to her feet and would have fallen over if I hadn't been there to catch her. I lifted her off her feet and she growled at me. I smirked and carried her to the car. I sat her in the front and climbed into the driver's seat. The old lady shook her head when she saw me in the driver's seat, but climbed into the back anyway. I smiled and backed the car out of the driveway.

The old lady gave me directions to the hospital and I carried Sabrina to the floor reserved for 'special' cases a.k.a. everafters.

"Relda Grimm! How nice to see you again," A nurse said coming down the hall. The old lady smiled and shook the nurse's hand like they were good friends.

"What can I help you with today?" The nurse asked.

"My granddaughter is sick and we think it might be because of the scarlet hand," The old lady said and gestured to Sabrina.

"Oh dear," The nurse said and brought over a wheel chair. I went to sit Sabrina down in the chair, but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Sabrina you have to let go," I said.

"No," She said and shook her head. I sighed and lifted her again.

"Sabrina, Liebling, you have to go with nurse Mary," the old lady said.

"No, I'm not going without Puck," Sabrina said and put her head against my shoulder.

"Wow, she really is sick," I said, she only tightened her grip around my neck.

"Follow me," the nurse said with a sigh. The old lady smiled at me and sat down in one of the chairs. I looked back at the nurse and she motioned for me to follow her. She led me down the maze of hallways and into a small room, that was just like any other hospital room.

"Put her on the bed please," Nurse Mary said. I went over to the bed and sat Sabrina down. She kept her arms around my neck still.

"I promise I won't leave you," I said and she reluctantly let go of me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her. She relaxed a little.

"Nurse Mary?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes?" the nurse replied.

"Are you an everafter?" Sabrina asked out of curiosity.

"I am indeed. I am Mary from the 'Secret Garden'," the nurse replied.

"My mother used to read that book to me all the time," Sabrina sad a little sadly. The nurse smiled at Sabrina and took her blood pressure. Then she took her temperature and thousand other things I don't know the name of.

"Well, the doctor will be in shortly," Nurse Mary said and left the room. Sabrina and I sat in the room together in an awkward silence.

"Is the 'Secret Garden' a happy story?" I asked out of curiosity.

"In the end," Sabrina said.

"What happens in the beginning?" I asked.

"Mary's parents neglect her and then her parents die from an illness. Mary isn't even found until like a day later when someone comes to search her house," Sabrina said. The story made me think of my own childhood. I don't remember ever being happy as a child until I met the old lady.

"What was your childhood like?" Sabrina asked me, like she could read my mind.

"I don't remember ever being happy. I never played games with the other children. I learned how to be a prince and eventually a king. I learned how to fold my napkin, how to eat properly, and how to speak to people," I said.

"What happened when you left home?" Sabrina asked.

"Before I left home I heard about Ferryport landing and all the different everafters that were living there. I took that as my chance to leave New York City and went to Ferryport Landing. I lived alone for awhile and then I met the old lady and she fed me a lot. Then you came along and I moved in. You know the rest," I said. She nodded her head.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said and shook my head.

**Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I know the characters are a little weird, but hey, it's my story and I'm gonna have some fun with it ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what! It's an update!**

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Bad news is that Sabrina has been poisoned by a water hemlock, good news is that it will either kill her or go away in a few days," The doctor said.

"KILL HER!" Puck screamed.

"The chances of it killing her are very small," The doctor reassured Puck, but he didn't look convinced, "And if she does start to react more there is a way to cure it."

Puck sighed and the doctor left the room.

"I can't believe he put that it would kill me under the good news," I grumbled.

"Don't worry I won't let it kill you," Puck said looking me straight in the eyes. My whole body ached and burned, I wouldn't be surprised if I did die. Just then another stabbing pain went through me. I gasped.

"You okay?" Puck asked with a concerned look. I nodded.

"Where's Granny?" I asked.

"I don't know, she said she'd be back soon though," Puck replied.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Um…sure," Puck answered a little unsure.

"You promise not to tease me?" I asked.

"I promise," Puck said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm scared! What if I die Puck? What if I die and no one misses me?" I said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life. And I'm like 4,000 years old!" Puck said.

"You promised not to tease me!" I said.

"I'm not teasing you, you're just being ridiculous! Of course people would miss you if you died. Red, Daphne, the Old Lady, Mr. Canis, Ms. White, Charming, Seven, heck even I'd miss you!" Puck said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Puck," I said still smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about anyway 'cause you're not going to die," Puck said firmly.

"Oh no!" I blurted suddenly.

"What?" Puck asked looking concerned again.  
>"What about our science project!" I said.<p>

"Maybe you can be the project," Puck said and smiled at his own joke.

"Seriously, Puck what are we gonna do? I can't work in the hospital!" I said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," Puck said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Do I want you to take care of it?" I asked a little worried about what he's going to do.

"Don't worry I'm not going to blow anything up!" Puck said a little offended.

"Don't do anything dangerous," I said.

"I won't," Puck said. I looked at him with doubt.

"I won't!" he repeated, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because hospitals suck! I don't want anyone else in a hospital," I said as my cheeks turned red. Puck shrugged.

"I'm not as fragile as you," he replied.

"Still don't do anything stupid or dangerous," I repeated.

"Fine!" Puck said and glared at me. "You take all the fun out of everything!" He said and stomped out of the room. I smiled a little to myself and closed my eyes.

…

"Come on, Grimm! You take forever just to get out of the dang car!" Puck complained when I got home from the hospital.

"You don't have to wait for me!" I snapped back.

"If anything happened to you on the way to the house the old lady would kill me," Puck said, "Then I wouldn't get any more free meals!" I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the cars. My knees buckled a little, but Puck came over and kept me up right. I put my arm around his shoulder and he led me to the door.

"see? You could have tripped and broken your neck if I weren't here!" Puck said.

"I thought you were villain," I said.

"I am!" Puck defended his title.

"Then why are you helping me?" I asked. Puck was about to open the door but he let my arm fall off his shoulder and my knees gave under the weight of my body. I fell to the ground hard on my butt. I gasped at the pain and closed my eyes tight. When the pain subsided I reopened my eyes. Puck was looking down at me with a smirk.

"Is that better?" he asked and he smirked again. He tried to look like he didn't care about my pain, but his eyes told me he cared. He bent down and picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Well that was a strange turn of events, I thought. He carried me up the stairs to my room, which I no longer had to share, and sat me on the bed. He peeled off my shoes and covered me with my blanket. He opened the door and was about to walk out when he said "Welcome home Sabrina." Did he just call me Sabrina?

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Puck's POV:**

"Puck!" Someone screamed pulling me out of my deep sleep. I looked around the room and found no source of the scream.

"Puck!" The voice screamed again. The voice was full of terror. Now that my brain was awake and fully functional I could tell the voice belonged to Sabrina. I jumped off my trampoline and ran down the hall and threw open her door. I was expecting to see a terrifying lion trying to eat Sabrina, but that's not what I found. When I opened the door there was nothing threatening Sabrina. She was asleep on her bed tossing and turning.

"Puck!" She screamed again. I ran to her side and shook her, but she didn't open her eyes. She slapped and pushed at me, but her sleeping body wasn't working very well.

"Help!" she screamed. Why was no one else waking up? I wondered in the back of my mind. I shook Sabrina harder, but again she wouldn't wake up.

"Sabrina, please open your eyes," I whispered and shook her again, and to my amazement she woke up.

"Puck? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you insane?" I asked her.

"What do you mean? You're the one barging in my room at night with a concerned look on your face!" She was still breathing heavy and I could tell she remembered her nightmare.

"Don't play games with me! You were screaming your bloody head off 2 seconds ago!" I said.

"I'm fine," she growled at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'd be better if you just left!" She snapped and threw her pillow at me. I easily caught it and threw it back. I looked at her one last time and stepped out into the hallway. I closed the door behind me and I waited until her breathing was shallow and even before going back in. Her body was still and she didn't open her eyes. I sat down in the chair across the room and watched her while she slept. At around 5 in the morning I decided she might wake up so I headed back to my room to get a little bit of sleep before starting the day.

I tossed and turned until I thought I was going to go insane. I finally got up and went downstairs for breakfast. The old lady was in the kitchen making purple pancakes.

"Good morning, Puck!" she said in a bubbly voice.

"Morning," I grumbled. She turned too look at me.

"Something Sabrina said to you?" She asked. How did she know? I just shrugged in response.

"Don't let it get to you, liebling" The old lady said and returned to the purple pancakes. I nodded and sat down at the table. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see who it was. Sabrina came walking in with a bright smile on her face looking as beautiful as ever, with her wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes…AHHHHHH! What was I talking about? I shook my head and stormed out of the room remembering that she had hurt me.

"What's his problem?" Sabrina asked the old lady. I growled to myself and slammed my bedroom door shut.

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Whatever you said to him really hurt his feelings," Granny told me as I took a bite of the disgusting purple pancakes.

"Granny, he doesn't have feelings," I told her.

"Dear, he didn't even show up for breakfast, obviously something is wrong. He does have feelings and they are very strong when they come to you, he's just confused," Granny explained. My face turned red. Everyone at the table had stopped eating and was listening to the conversation.

"Puck's in love with you," Daphne said and Red giggled.

"He is not," I said.

"Whatever," Daphne said and shoved more food in her mouth and then started to clear the plates. I got up from my spot at the table and fixed another plate of pancakes with syrup and took it upstairs. I knocked softly on Puck's door.

"Go away!" He called.

"I brought food," I replied.

"I'm not hungry," he said and I could hear all the venom in his voice when he realized it was me. I realized that he was indeed hurt by what I said last night. I turned the doorknob and was shocked to find it was unlocked.

"Dammit," Puck muttered and turned his back to me. I walked over and sat the pancakes on the trampoline beside him.

"Puck I'm sorry," I said.

"No you're not!" he growled.

"I am! I didn't realize you cared about what I said," I apologized.

"How can you not see it? How can you not see how much I care?" he asked. I was so shocked I didn't even respond. He turned around to face me and kissed me. It was so sudden and I was tempted to pull away but I didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we floated off the ground. Puck pulled away and I stared at him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I shocked myself.

**Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g….. haha please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sabrina's POV:**

"I'm gonna…gonna go," I stuttered. Puck looked a little hurt, but nodded and let me go. I stumbled through his room and ran down the hall to my room. I closed the door and slid to my knees. Did I really love Puck? That's what I said, I must have meant it, I thought. I sat on my floor in front of the door thinking of all the memories I shared with Puck. When I finally came to this mornings reenactment in my head I found I was smiling. I did in fact love Puck. I leaned back against my door and smiled to myself and let the warm feeling consume me. I picked myself up off the floor and sat on the edge of my bed, smiling like an idiot. There was a soft knock on the door and my heart skipped at the thought that it might be Puck.

"Come in," I called trying to smother the happiness in my voice. The door swung open and my hopes were crushed when Daphne walked in.

"Whoa, you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Of course, couldn't be better!" I replied and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Daphne asked and I just shrugged.

"Well it's dinner time," Daphne said and shook her head, "I'm gonna get Puck."

"No! I'll do it!" I said a little too fast and ran down the hall. I throw open the door without knocking and crashed right into Puck. We both fell to the ground and I laughed softly.

"I'm sorry," I giggled. Daphne peered through the door. When she saw me on top of Puck she bit down on her palm then ran down the stairs, probably to tell Red what she saw. Puck stared at me while I giggled next to him on the floor.

"Sabrina, breathe!" he said and laughed. I took a deep breath and stopped giggling. Puck got to his feet and reached a hand down to help me. I gratefully took his hand and he lifted me to my feet. When I got to my feet I didn't let go of his hand. He looked at me with a questioning look, but I only smiled and pulled him downstairs for dinner.

…

"Hey, Sabrina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked when I was walking up the stairs.

"Sure," I said and he pulled me into his room. He closed the door behind us and he stared at me. I'm pretty sure he was studying me. I smiled at him and he seemed to melt.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Um… I was just wondering if you'd like to…..um…..go to the movies or something….with me…?" he stuttered and looked at his shoes. I was so tempted to laugh at how nervous he was, but I held it in.

"Of course! When would you like to go?" I asked and smiled at him. He looked up probably shocked that I had said yes.

"Um…how about tomorrow after school?" he asked.

"Okay, sounds good!" I said and skipped out of his room. Yes, I did indeed skip out of his room, weird I know.

**Sorry, it's so short, but please review anyway!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Puck's POV:**

"Back off, Marshmallow!" I snapped as I brushed my hair for school.

"There is obviously something weird going on with you and Sabrina! I mean come on, you never EVER brush your hair for school," Daphne said. I felt my cheeks heat up but luckily they didn't turn red.

"There is nothing going on!" I was almost yelling.

"Yes there is and I'm going to find out what it is," Daphne said. This time my face turned a deep red and I groaned. She smiled at me and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Sabrina asked. I put the brush down and looked at her.

"Daphne, thinks there is something up with us," I said. Sabrina groaned.

"Well everyone is gonna find out sooner or later," Sabrina said.

"Find what out?" Daphne asked.

"I got an A on my French final," I blurted out. I really did get an A, but I wasn't planning on telling anyone.

"What? This is a cause for celebration!" Daphne yelled and ran downstairs to tell everyone.

"Did you really get an A on your French final?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, Grimm, I'm not as stupid as I seem," I said. Sabrina tackled me with a hug and I spun around. She let go of me and slammed the bathroom door shut. I jiggled the door, but it was locked. I heard Sabrina laughing on the other side.

"Sabrina! I was in there!" I yelled.

"Well now you're not!" She called back.

"I didn't get to brush my teeth or put on deodorant," I said and the door opened.

"Hurry," Sabrina said.

"Thank you," I smiled and shut the door.

"Shoot," I muttered and looked at the toothpaste that had fallen on my shirt. I rubbed and rubbed, but it still left behind a white stain. I slipped the shirt off over my head and opened the bathroom door.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Sabrina asked.

"You know you like it," I said and walked to my room.

"So what if I do?" She called back and I laughed.

…

"Ready for school?" I asked Sabrina when I had found a shirt.

"I've been ready for like half an hour! Where have you been?" Sabrina replied.

"Toothpaste on my shirt," I replied. She nodded her head and I took her hand. I unfolded my wings and we floated off the ground. When we arrived at school I gently set her down on the sidewalk. She straightened out her clothing and I stood beside her. She looked at me and opened her mouth but closed it again.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we together?" she asked.

"I told you I loved you. I'm hoping we're together," I said.

"Oh, good. Are we openly together? Or are we secret?" She asked.

"At home we can be a secret. I don't want your dad to kill me," I said. She laughed and took my hand and led me into the school. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I was the most popular guy in school so when I walk into school holding a girl's hand everyone tends to stare. Sabrina stopped by her locker and let go of my hand.

"Oh my gosh! You will never believe what I just heard!" Sasha, Sabrina's friend said.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"That you and Puck were dating! It's crazy," Sasha said and laugh hysterically.

"Um, maybe it's not so crazy," Sabrina said.

"Of course it's crazy! You guys hate each other! Puck is disgusting and rude, you would never date him!" Sasha said.

"I would and I am!" Sabrina angrily slammed her locker shut.

"What?" Sasha's face fell.

"I'm dating Puck!" Sabrina said. Sasha looked at me and then glared at Sabrina and turned and walked away.

"That was confusing," I said. Sabrina turned toward me, her eyes filled with tears. I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder. It wasn't normal for Sabrina to cry, Sasha meant a lot to her.

"Don't worry Sasha will get over it," I whispered into her hair.

The rest of the day went by slowly. In the halls people whispered and stared when I walked by and Sabrina was still upset about Sasha. I waited for Sabrina outside of the school.

"Ready?" I asked. Sabrina said nothing, but she was staring at something behind me. I turned to look and Sasha was glaring at us. Before I could say anything Sabrina was walking towards her.

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Sasha, why are you so mad at me?" I asked her.

"Why am I so mad? You know I like Puck and now you're dating him!" Sasha said.

"I didn't know you liked Puck!" I said.

"I made it so obvious. I thought you were my best friend," Sasha said.

"I am your best friend!" I said.

"Obviously not," Sasha said and walked away.

"Do you still want to go to the movie?" Puck asked.

"Of course, I just have to go home and change and stuff," I said wiping my eyes. Puck nodded and lifted me off the ground.

…

**Puck's POV:**

"Hey, can I borrow the car?" I asked the old lady.

"Why do you need it?" she asked. I walked closer to her and whispered in her ear. She smiled at me.

"Of course you can have the car. Just don't be out too late," the old lady said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, liebling," she replied. I went up to my room to pick out something to wear. After trying a hundred different shirts I decided on a black plaid button up a pair of jeans and black converse. I frowned at myself in the mirror, but it was as good as it was gonna get. I opened my door and waited downstairs for Sabrina. I heard her bedroom door open and I turned toward the stairs. She was wearing a black dress with black leggings and high heels with a matching purse. She was beautiful as always.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Um….yeah," I stuttered and opened the door for her. "I got the old lady to let me use the car, but I had to tell her why."

"Oh," Sabrina said and her face turned red.

"Don't worry, I lied" I said.

"You lied to Granny! That's never a good idea!" Sabrina said.

"Well it was the only way to get the car!" I said.

"What did you tell her?" Sabrina asked.

"I told her I was going to the movies with some friends. So I didn't exactly lie," I defended myself as I pulled into the parking lot of the small movie theater.

"it still counts!" Sabrina said and got out of the car.

"We haven't even gone on one date and you're mad at me already!" I said.

"I'm not mad at you! I'm just nervous," she said.

"I'll go buy the tickets, you wait here," I said and ran off to get the tickets.

**Sabrina's pov:**

I waited for Puck on a bench in the movie theater. I was so nervous, I really liked Puck and I wanted this to work, but what if he didn't like me.

"Hey," A guy said sitting next to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I shoved his arm off of me and I stood up, but he pulled back.

"Let's not be rude," he said to me. I growled at him and he laughed. I tried to stand up again, but he was too strong. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away and all he got was my hair. This time he held me tighter and he kissed me. I struggled against him, but to anyone walking by it probably looked like a couple having a good time.

"Hey! Get of my girlfriend!" Puck yelled. Thank god, Puck showed up! The guy didn't get off of me though and Puck yanked him off of me. I ran behind Puck. Puck growled at the guy.

"Better watch it Goodfellow," The guy said and walked away.

"You know him?" I asked Puck.

"Yeah, he's on the football team at our school. He's a real jerk," Puck said. I leaned my head against Puck's back. He turned around and hugged me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Do you want to go home?" Puck asked.

"No, I won't let this ruin our first date," I said and grabbed Puck's hand. We got good seats in the middle row. The previews started rolling and Puck went to put his arm around me. Then we heard a giggle.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Puck. He nodded and stood up. Luckily there was almost no one in the theater. Puck walked to the row behind us and sat down next to where the giggle had come from.

"Hey, Marshmallow would you like some popcorn?" Puck asked.

"Busted," I heard Red say.

"Now, we can go home," I told Puck. He nodded and grabbed Daphne and Red. My first date with Puck had been ruined.

**Sorry, it's not a very good chapter and I tried to make it as long as possible. Please review anyway!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Out of all the stupid things you've done this is the worst!" I yelled at Daphne when we got to the parking lot. Puck and Red followed behind us to the car.

"I just wanted to know what was going on!" Daphne defended herself.

"It's my life so stay out of it!" I yelled back. Daphne flinched as she got into the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and Puck took the driver's seat. He started the car and headed towards home. No one spoke the whole ride home. When we reached home Puck turned off the engine and Daphne and Red ran to get into the house, Puck and I were much slower.

"I'm so sorry tonight went so badly," Puck apologized.

"It's not your fault," I replied. I opened the door and stepped into the house with Puck following behind me. The whole family was in the living room. Dad had steam coming out of his ears he looked so angry, Granny looked disappointed, but Mom and Uncle Jake looked completely relaxed sitting on the couch reading magazines.

"How dare you go on a date with that thing!" My dad yelled at me. My anger boiled in my blood.

"It's not a date when your little sister tags along!" I screamed back.

"That's no excuse! You thought you were going on a date with him and you went willingly!" My dad yelled back. I screamed in frustration and started to run up the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" My dad growled, but I didn't stop I just kept going and I slammed my bedroom door behind me. My first date with Puck was ruined. I fell into my bed and cried into my pillow. After awhile there was a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called. The person didn't answer, but opened the door. I turned over onto my side to see who it was; it was my mother. I turned back onto my other side.

"Honey, it'll be okay," my mom said and rubbed my back.

"How do you know that? Puck probably hates me and will never want to go out with me again, Dad is going to disown me, and Daphne thinks I'm a jerk," I said.

"Puck doesn't hate you," my mom said.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? he worships the air you breathe. If your father hadn't scared him so bad he would be in here right now trying to comfort you," my mother tried to reassure me.

"Even if that were true, Daphne and Dad still hate me," I said.

"Daphne will forgive you and I'll talk to your father. He's just afraid of losing his little girl," she said and stroked my hair.

"Now you should get some sleep," she said and left my room.

…

I woke up in the morning feeling like I hadn't slept at all. I had dreams of my life falling apart, puck broke up with me, Sasha wouldn't even look at me, my parents disowned me, and Daphne hated me. I groaned and stuffed my head in my pillow. There was no way I could get out of the house without being attacked by someone, but I am the queen of sneaks. Well at least I was when I was younger. I quickly ran to the bathroom and took a super fast shower, then I ran back to my room to get dressed. I sat on my bed thinking of a way to escape when my stomach growled. My stomach would have to wait until lunch because there was no way I was going to risk going to the kitchen. There was only one way out…..the window. I walked over to my window and looked down. The drop wasn't too bad, but if I didn't land perfectly I would break my legs. I unlocked the window and opened it.

I pushed my bag out the window and it landed with a thud on the ground. I swallowed hard and then climbed into the window so I was sitting on the ledge. I lowered my feet and soon I was hanging onto the windowsill with only my hands. I looked down at the ground and suddenly it seemed a lot higher. My hands were sweaty and I slipped from the window. I closed my eyes tightly and waited to hit the ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and Puck was cradling me in his arms.

"God, Sabrina! What were you thinking?" Puck asked. He lowered me onto the ground, but my legs were shaking and he had to hold me up.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Puck asked. I shook my head. I was breathing heavily, my lungs couldn't get enough air, my heart was pounding, and I was so shaky I would fall over if Puck wasn't supporting me. Puck hugged me and I sobbed softly into his chest.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights," Puck whispered. I only nodded, I was terrified of heights. When Puck and I were flying together it was a lot better, because I knew Puck wouldn't let me fall, but I had just jumped out of a two story window and I was terrified. Puck stroked my hair and whispered to me softly.

"Maybe we should walk to school today," Puck said and picked up my bag. He took my hand and we started our way to school. We were silent most of the way to school. Puck must hate me, usually you can't get him to shut up.

"Are you mad at me?" Puck asked me. I was so shocked I stopped walking. I recovered quickly and started walking again.

"Of course not! I thought you were mad at me!" I said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Puck asked.

"I ruined our date last night and I got you in trouble with Granny and my dad," I said.

"You didn't ruin our date and your dad always hated me, and the old lady was only angry because I lied to her about why I needed the car, that's my fault," Puck said.

"Last night was a disaster," I said.

"It was," Puck laughed.

"It's not funny," I gasped.

"It kinda is. It's like a date you'd see in a movie! The little sister crashes the date, the over protective father forbids his little princess to see her knight in shining armor, and the old lady is disappointed because of the lie," Puck explained.

"Since when are you a knight in shining armor?" I laughed. Puck shrugged and took my hand.

"And we didn't even get to see the previews!" Puck complained.

"So you went on a date with me just so you could see the previews?" I asked.

"Of course not, I went on a date with you so I could be with you," Puck said.

"Awww, that's so sweet," I said. I could see the school and I sighed. Another day where my best friend was going to ignore me.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sabrina's POV:**

Smiling I turned down the hall to my locker, but I stopped short. Puck was kissing my best friend Sasha! I turned back down the other hallway and ran out of the school before the tears started down my cheeks. How could Puck do something like this to me? I ran all the way home and didn't stop until I had slammed the door to my room. I flopped onto my bed and cried.

"Sabrina!" I heard Puck call and it made me cry harder.

"Sabrina, please let me explain," Puck said as he opened the door. Crap, I had forgotten to lock the door.

"What is there to explain? You kissed my best friend," My voice shook.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Puck said.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I said.

"You just have to trust me," Puck whispered. I looked at his face.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Sabrina, please," he pleaded with me.

"We're done," I said and he backed out of my room.

"Honey, trust is part of a relationship," my mom said coming into my room.

"I know, but he kissed my best friend," I said.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said she kissed him," I replied.

"I think you should give him a second chance. He never liked Sasha anyway, I believe him," My mom said.

"I'm not forgiving him so easily," I said.

"You'll forgive him eventually. You love him," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked, I wasn't even sure if I loved him.

"Not everyone can make you laugh and I see the way you look at him," she replied.

"He does make me laugh," I said.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it'll all work out," she said and left me. I wasn't quite ready to forgive Puck yet so I stayed in my room.

…

When I woke up in the morning on my desk was a box of chocolate with a note. 'Forgive me?' it said. I left the box of chocolate on the desk and got ready for school. I went down stairs to get my backpack, but on top of it was a stuffed bear with a heart that said 'I love you' with another note begging for my forgiveness. I picked up the bear and sat it on the floor and I grabbed my backpack and started my walk to school. When I got to school it was still pretty empty because it was early. I walked to my locker and luckily Puck and Sasha weren't anywhere near it. I turned the dial and entered the combination and opened the locker. Inside the locker was a beautiful bouquet of red roses and another note wanting my forgiveness.

"Sabrina, I love you. I never want to break your heart," Puck said from behind me. I turned around and put my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina. Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said and he kissed me.

"Awwwww, it's a good thing I voted you guys for cutest couple this year!" I heard a girl say. Puck and I broke apart and I looked at the girl.

"What do you mean? We just started going out," I said.

"Everyone figured you two would get together," the girl said and skipped off.

"Well that was weird," Puck said. I shrugged and kissed him again.

"No kissing in the hallway!" the principle yelled at us and we broke apart and started laughing.

…

"Sabrina, Sasha is on the phone," Daphne said poking her head into my room. It had been a month since I had my first date with Puck. What could Sasha want? I went to my desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Sabrina," she said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for kissing Puck and yelling at you for dating Puck. I was just jealous that you got Puck and I got nothing. I'm sorry," she said. She didn't wait for my response and she hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Puck asked sitting down beside me.

"She apologized," I replied.

"Well she is your best friend," Puck said.

"I didn't think we were anymore," I said.

"Best friends are hard to forget," Puck said.

"I guess so," I replied thoughtfully.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sabrina's POV:**

I scanned the crowded lunchroom for Sasha. I finally spotted her at an empty table looking a book. I took a deep breath and started to walk over there, when I finally got there I sat down beside her. She looked up and saw that it was me and she started to get up.

"No, stay," I said and grabbed her wrist. She plopped back down on the bench and went back to looking at her book silently.

"What you got there?" I asked.

"The year book," she replied.

"Can I sign it?" I asked. She looked at me for second and then nodded and handed the yearbook to me. I took out a purple pen and wrote: We've been through a lot this year. We've had a lot of laughs together and we cried together. Through thick and thin we will always be best friends. Have a great summer. – Sabrina

I handed the yearbook back to Sasha and I could see her processing what I wrote. She looked at me and then unexpectedly she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I put my arms around her and squeezed.

"I missed you," She whispered.

"I missed you too," I said.

"She's going to kill you!" I heard Puck say as he sat down in the seat next to me. We broke apart and laughed. Sasha went back to looking at her yearbook, she stopped at a page and slid the book across the table to me. She smiled and pointed at a picture. The picture was heart shaped and above it in red said 'cutest couple'. The picture was of Puck and I when we had kissed in the hallway when I had forgiven him.

"How did they even get that picture?" I wondered out loud.

"What? What is it?" Puck asked and tried to look over my shoulder, but I blocked his view. Sasha laughed.

"Wow, we look like idiots," I said.

"Let me see!" Puck tried to reach for the book, but I quickly gave it to Sasha.

"Come on! Not cool!" Puck said.

"You know you love me," I said.

"I do," Puck said and kissed me.

"You two really are the cutest couple," Sasha said and smiled at us.

**And they all live happily ever after THE END! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry! I totally forgot about the blue fairy! I know I'm a terrible author for forgetting what happens in their own story! I give you permission to yell at me! So there might be a couple more chapters after this.**

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Everyone was in the living room with a pile of books.

"We're still looking for the Betty lady," Red said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The woman who you said served you at the diner when the blue fairy wasn't there," Granny replied.

"Oh right the one who poisoned me," I said. Then another thought occurred to me. "Why didn't you ask me to help?"

"Well you seemed preoccupied," Granny replied flipping through one of the books.

"I'm not preoccupied!" I said.

"Yes, you are. You're all caught up in your day dreams about Puck," Daphne growled at me.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"I don't have a problem. Do you have a problem?" she replied. What happened to my sweet little sister?

"Hey, guys what's up?" Puck asked coming into the room. I turned toward him and the rest of the world went away.

"See, you are definitely preoccupied!" Daphne said.

"I am not!" I snapped when I came back to reality.

"Oooo! A cat fight," Puck said and sat down and watched us intently.

"Really?" I asked.

"I wish I had popcorn!" Puck said. I rolled my eyes and picked up a book.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Of course, Liebling," Granny said.

"So what kind of things are we looking for?" I asked.

"Well we don't have any clues so anything really," Red replied.

"Have you checked the diner?" I asked.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Uncle Jake said.

"Daphne, would you go tell your parents we're going out," Granny said. Daphne nodded and sprinted up the stairs to our parents rooms.

"Are you coming Sabrina?" Granny asked.

"I'll grab my jacket," I replied.

…

The diner had been closed down when we discovered the Blue Fairy had disappeared. Uncle Jake opened the door to the diner carefully and tripped over a chair.

"ouch! Where are the dang lights in here?" Uncle Jake asked. We stumbled around looking for a light switch.

"Found it!" Daphne said and turned on the lights. I squinted as my eyes began to adjust.

We search around the diner for what seems like hours and we find nothing.

"I don't think there is anything here," I said when I spotted something gold and shiny by the sink. I picked it up and it was a ring. When I touched it I tingled with the feel of magic and it was so addicting. The ring was simple. It was gold with a black stone on it. I thought of telling Granny and the others about what I found, I slipped it in my pocket instead. I could still feel the magic through my pocket and I smiled at the small tingles it gave me.

"Sabrina is right we should head home before it gets too late," Granny said and we got back in the car and headed home.

…

I knocked softly on Daphne's door.

"Who is it?" Her sweet little girl voice asked through the door.

"It's me, Sabrina," I said. I heard her footsteps come to the door and she opened it.

"What do you want?" her voice was no longer sweet.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. Daphne shrugged, but let me into the room.

"Talk," she said.

"Well I can't help but notice that you seem kinda mad at me," I said.

"I've been mad at you for more than a month and you're just now noticing?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne I'm sorry for whatever I did but I'm not sure I what I'm doing wrong," I said.

"First of all, you yelled at me for going on the date with you and Puck, but I wouldn't have had to if you had just told me you were going on a date with him, and secondly you haven't spent anytime with me since you started dating him! You're always with him," Daphne said.

"I thought you wanted me to date him!" I said.

"I do, but I don't want you to be so oblivious to everything!" Daphne snapped back.

"I am not oblivious to everything!" I said my voice rising.

"We've been looking for the blue fairy for a month and you haven't noticed anything," Daphne replied.

"That's one thing!" I said.

"You are so selfish! Get out of my room!" Daphne said. I got off of her bed and left the room. She slammed her door shut behind me and I sighed. Puck came out of the bathroom looking at me questioningly.

"I feel like someone is always mad at me!" I said and walked into my room, but I left the door open so Puck could follow if he wanted.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"Daphne is mad at me because I spend a lot of time with you," I said and buried my head in my pillow.

"Maybe she feels left out," Puck said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Probably, you spent a lot of time with her before and now all of a sudden you're not," Puck said.

"Would you mind if I brought her with us sometimes?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered. I took out the ring and held it in the palm of my hand. I slipped it on my finger and I felt so powerful. I smiled at the thought of having power. I took the ring off and put it back in pocket and fell asleep.

**I'm sooooooo sorry! Will you ever forgive me? Please review anyway!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sabrina's POV:**

"Sabrina!" Someone yelled. I opened my eyes to the concerned faces of my family except Daphne.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You were screaming," Puck said.

"Oh," I remembered the nightmare I had just been saved from and shivered. "Just a nightmare."

"The blue fairy was there," I said.

"Tell us about it, liebling," Granny said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Well the blue fairy was chained to a wall and there was lady with green skin and black and purple robe," I said.

"Go on," Granny said.

"Well the green lady was just talking to the blue fairy," I said.

"what did she say?" Granny asked.

"I don't know I couldn't hear," I said.

"What is so terrifying about that?" Puck asked.

"If you had seen the green lady you would have been scared too," I said and glared at him. Granny turned to uncle Jake.

"Do you think it could be Maleficent?" she asked him.

"Maybe," He replied.

"It can't be Maleficent! Isn't she locked up in jail somewhere?" Puck asked sounding a little scared.

"Puck, she is one of the most powerful fairies in the world. You of all people should know that she could easily escape a jail cell," Uncle Jake said to Puck.

"Who is Maleficent?" I asked.

"Maleficent is the evil fairy from sleeping beauty," my father replied calmly.

"It was just a dream it doesn't mean anything," My mother said.

"Veronica, you know that every dream a Grimm has could mean something," Granny told her.

"Well we should wait until morning to talk about it. Sabrina looks tired," my father said and left the room. Everyone else followed. I took the ring out of my pocket and examined it. Could this be the source of my nightmare?

…

"So Sabrina, tell us everything you saw in your dream," Uncle Jake said.

"Well it looked like a dungeon, like one you would see in a Disney movie where the villain keeps the hero and tells the hero all about their evil plan. Maleficent was talking to the blue fairy who looked exhausted," I said.

"That's it?" Granny asked. I nodded. I left out the part about me standing next to Maleficent with glowing green eyes.

"That dungeon could be anywhere," My dad said. We all sat in silence. Puck stood up suddenly and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's had bad experiences," Uncle Jake said and left. I stood up to follow Puck, and Daphne glared at me, but I ignored it. I went up the steps and knocked softly on Puck's door.

"Puck?" I called through the door. I heard footsteps coming towards the door and it opened slowly. I walked into the room and Puck shut the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said and walked into his jungle. I tried to follow him, but I quickly became lost. There was a rustle in the bush and I turned toward it.

"Puck?" I called. There was another rustle on the other side. I ran through the jungle trees hitting my face.

"Puck!" I screamed. I could hear the flapping of his wings above me and I was lifted off my feet.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said and slapped his shoulder. He laughed.

"It's not funny," I said.

"It hilar- what's this?" Puck asked and sat me on the ground.

"What's what?" I asked.

"What's this?" Puck asked lifting the ring for me to see.

"It's nothing!" I said and lunged for him, but he quickly stepped aside.

"Sabrina this is dangerous!" Puck said.

"Give it back!" I said and lunged for him again but he popped out his wings and he was hovering above me.

"No! I'm giving it to the old lady," he said and flew towards the door, but I got there faster.

"Since when can you out run me?" he asked.

"Give it back!" I said and didn't answer the question.

"Whoa your eyes," Puck said.

"Give it back, Puck," I said and reached for the ring and he was too stunned about my speed and my eyes to realize it.

"Your eyes were green," he whispered.

"Your imagining things," I said nervously.

"Whether I'm imagining things or not you have to give that ring to Jake or the old lady," Puck said.

"It's not hurting me and if you tell them I'll be in so much trouble," I said giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Okay fine, I won't say anything," Puck said.

"Promise?" I said.

"I promise," he replied.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sabrina's POV:**

I kept having strange dreams, but most of them were blurry and I couldn't make anything out so I didn't tell anyone. I leaned back in my bed and sighed and soon sleep over came me. I had a dream that I was walking through the woods and then I could see a huge castle. I opened the door to the castle and somehow ended up in the same dungeon as the one in my other. The blue fairy was asleep in one of the cells still chained to the wall, that's the last thing I saw before the dream ended and everything went black.

**Puck's POV:**

I walked groggily down the stairs to the dining room and sat down at the table. I picked up my forked and stabbed the food on my plate. I brought the fork to my mouth and bit down on air. I looked down at my plate and realized there wasn't any food. I got up from the table and went into the kitchen.

"You!" Henry said.

"Me?" I said.

"What have you done to my daughter!" He yelled.

"What do you mean? She's in her bed sleeping, I guess," I said.

"She isn't in her bed sleeping! What have you done to her!" Henry howled.

"She has to be in her room," I said to reassure myself and ran up the stairs. I threw open the door and pulled back the blankets on Sabrina's bed and sure enough it was empty. The window was open and I looked over the side. How had she climbed out? She had attempted that once and she was lucky I was there to catch her. The rest of the family came into the room and Henry was still yelling rude things at me.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he repeated and grabbed me.

"I didn't do anything," I said. He began shaking me and when he let go I was off balance and I fell right out the window. I was so surprised I didn't even use my wings. I fell to the ground with a painful thud.

"Henry!" I heard Veronica yell. He's lucky I'm an everafter and I'm not as fragile as a human, I thought. Veronica, Jake, and the old lady came running out of the house and crowded around me.

"Are you okay, liebling?" the old lady asked me. I groaned in response.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked coming out still in her nightgown.

"Sabrina's missing and your father pushed Puck out the window," Veronica told her. Daphne's tired eyes opened wide.

"Sabrina's missing and Puck fell out the window!" she repeated.

"Correction I was pushed out the window," I groaned.

"Why are we all laying around when Sabrina's missing?" she was starting panic.

"Calm down marshmallow, we don't even know where to look for her," I said, but then I remembered something. I sat up painfully.

"Sabrina found a ring at the diner the other night," I said.

"Why are you now just telling us?" Veronica asked.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone," I said.

"What did it look like?" the old lady asked.

"Well, it was gold with a black stone on it," I said.

"Maleficent, for sure," The old lady said.

"Oh and there's another thing," I said "I can track Sabrina."

…

**Sabrina's POV:**

I woke up in a jail cell next to the blue fairy. How did I get here? Then I remembered the dream that hadn't been a dream at all.

"Welcome, Sabrina Grimm," a smooth voice said. I looked up at the green lady from my nightmares.

"Maleficent?" I said and she laughed in response.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I'm wanted almost everywhere so I need someone to run around and get me the supplies and I find it entertaining when you have to kill your family," Maleficent replied and laughed again.  
>"I won't do anything for you and I especially won't kill my family!" I screamed.<p>

"Oh you will do it, whether you are aware of it or not," Maleficent said.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I don't have any good ideas and I know this wasn't my best chapter. Please review anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Puck's POV:**

I went outside and blew into my flute to call my pixies.

"Where is Sabrina?" I asked them. They buzzed for a minute, but didn't tell me where she was. I growled in frustration and they started pulling on my shirt.

"Okay, okay," I said and followed them into the forest. I could hear the rest of the family following me, but I didn't turn around to see.

"Puck look a castle!" Daphne said. The pixies buzzed with excitement at the mention of the castle. They started to pull harder on my shirt, but I held them back.

"How do we get in?" Jake asked.

"Follow the Pixies," I replied. The pixies led us behind the castle and high up the wall was a small window.

"How the heck are we going to get up there?" Henry asked. I popped out my wings in response and began to fly towards the window.

"Puck! Puck, get back hear," The old lady whispered, but I ignored it. I climbed through the window and landed in a hallway. The walls were filled with portraits of people that probably lived here once. The pixies pulled on my shirt and took me down the hallway and through a maze of a billion identical hallways and stair cases.

"I feel like we're going in circles," I told the pixies, but they ignored me and continued to lead the way. Finally we came to a small wooden door that was different from the others. I reached for the handle and twisted the knob. Shockingly enough the door wasn't locked and it came open easily. Behind the door was a dark stair case leading to a basement I assumed. It was so dark I could only see the first three stairs.

The pixies began pulling on me again and we began our descent down the stairs. Luckily the pixies led the way otherwise I would have fallen down the stairs for sure. Eventually I could see light at the bottom and I continued toward it. The stairs stopped and opened up into a big dungeon like room with Maleficent standing in the middle of the room with Sabrina. Maleficent was chanting something at Sabrina. When I stepped into the room Maleficent turned around to face me.

"Oh look, my darling grandson has come to join the party!" she said and she smiled like I imagined the devil would. I growled at the mention of our relation.

"Aren't you happy to see your grandmother?" she asked.

"Just let me take Sabrina and then we can both continue with our lives," I said.

"I couldn't possibly let you do that, the process is nearly complete," she said.

"Process? What process?" Suddenly I was terrified for Sabrina.

"Soon she will no longer be Sabrina Grimm. She won't have a mind of her own and she will obey my every command," Maleficent explained.

"Why would you want Sabrina to be your servant?" I asked.

"The spell wasn't intended for her, it was originally supposed to be you, but sadly she was the one who discovered the ring," Maleficent sighed.

"Then take me instead! Let Sabrina go and I'll take her place," I said desperately.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late now," Maleficent didn't look the least bit sorry.

"Then you leave me no choice," I said and charged her. She began chanting spells and throwing balls of glowing light at me. I dodged them easily. She was screaming something at me and I began to loose consciousness. I fell to my knees in agony and Maleficent laughed at me. She turned away from me and began to chant at Sabrina again. Sabrina's eyes began to glow green and Maleficent smiled. She had succeeded in turning Sabrina into her slave.

"Finish him," Maleficent said and pointed to me. My pixies buzzed around my face and pulled at my hair trying to get me off the ground.

"It's over," I whispered to them, but they only pulled harder. Sabrina began walking over to me, but I could feel my strength returning to me. One by one my pixies fell to the floor dead, they were giving me their lives. I stood up and transformed into a tiger. I charged for Sabrina, but I saw no fear in her eyes. I leaped over head and landed on top of Maleficent who screamed in surprise. I growled and then ended her life gruesomely. I returned to my human form. Sabrina was standing completely still. I walked over to her and her eyes were still green. I figured if I killed Maleficent the spell would end, but I was wrong.

"Sabrina," I whispered, but she didn't even turn her head. I touched her cheek and silent tears slid down my face. I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She blinked a few times and her eyes returned to beautiful blue. A happy sob escaped from me and pulled Sabrina into my arms.

"Puck? What's going on?" She asked.

"Maleficent kidnapped you and then sort of possessed you I guess you'd call it," I replied still holding her.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"Yes, just don't look behind you," I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"I killed maleficent," I said.

"Oh," She said and let me lead her away from the dungeon. I went up the stairs stumbling with Sabrina following behind. Without the Pixies it took a long time to find the window again. I climbed through the window and then pulled Sabrina out and lowered her to the ground where she was suffocated with hugs. I stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Puck, what's the matter? Where are your Pixies?" Daphne asked.

"They sacrificed their lives for me," I said.

"Oh," Was all she said in response. We began our long walk home. I walked behind everyone else and after Sabrina told her family everything that happened she came back to join me. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"You just did," I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm asking anyway. How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"The Pixies follow you," I replied.

"You have the pixies follow me?" She said her voice sounding angry.

"They don't tell me where you are unless I ask, so it's not like I'm stalking you or anything," I said.

"How long have they been following me?" she asked.

"Since I handcuffed us together," I replied.

"You're a nut, but I love you," She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too," I said and we walked into the house together.

**NOW they lived happily ever after! I hope you enjoyed the story and please review! I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for being so supportive and giving me good constructive criticism, I really appreciate that! Reviews=happiness!**


End file.
